Naruto, The Son of Goku
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: Son Naruto, older twin to Son Gohan. Eldest child to Son Goku and Chichi. When threats to mankind come knocking, will this half Saiyan pull through? Or will he be defeated protecting the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again audience, Demongod123 here is back from mexico with some new fanfiction.**

 **This here is my first ever Naruto and Dragonball Z crossover fanfiction.**

 **Incase anyone is wondering, Naruto will use the Rasengan, Big Ball Rasengan, and Raseshuriken.**

 **As far as pairings go, it will be a single girl pairing, so no harem.**

 **Summary- Son Naruto, older twin to Son Gohan. Eldest child to Son Goku and Chichi. When threats to mankind come knocking, will this half Saiyan pull through? Or will he be defeated protecting the world.**

 **Naruto, The Son of Goku**

 **Chapter 1- Enter Son Naruto**

In the Son household, Goku Chichi and the Ox King were looking at a large crib.

Why? Because there are two new additions to the family.

"Wow they're so tiny." Goku said in surprise. "Of course they are, they're babies Goku." Chichi said as she looked at her husband.

(I'm too lazy to describe them both, so just listen. Gohan looks the same as when he was a baby in the anime. Naruto looks like he does as a baby only with no whisker marks, blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin)

The it hit Chichi, they didn't even name their children. "Goku what should we name them!?" Chichi asked her husband.

"Well I'm gonna eat." Goku said as he stood up straight. "Goku! I thought Gohan would've raised you better!?" Chichi said to her husband.

Only for her to hear giggling from the crib. Looking at the crib, Chichi saw that her youngest born was giggling.

When she said 'Einstein' he started crying. When she said 'Gohan' he started giggling again.

This went on for a minute before Chichi finally accepted the name.

"OK Goku, come up with another name and you can eat." Chichi said as she held the newly named Gohan. Goku had a determined look on his face as he started to think. Well he tried and went to thinking the names of different foods.

'Pork, beef, chicken, Naruto. Wait Naruto…' Goku thought as he snapped his fingers.

"What about Naruto?" Goku asked his wife. "Naruto!? You can't name our son fishcake!" Chichi said, but before she can ramble on more, her father interrupted her. "I think he likes it." Ox King said as he picked up his eldest grandchild. He was giggling.

Yet again, when she said 'Einstein' he started to cry. When she said 'Naruto' he was giggling and clapping his little hands.

'Then again, Naruto also means Maelstrom. Plus he's from a family of fighters.' Chichi thought. "OK Goku, you can eat now." Chichi said with a small smile. "Yay!" Goku said as he ran to the kitchen.

~Age 2~

Two years later, a two year old Naruto is waddling around the Son household.

Coincidentally, he waddled right into his parents empty bedroom. Being a curious two year old, Naruto began to look around his parents bedroom.

Nothing peaked his interest until he saw something red sticking out of a box. Being curious, he waddled to the box.

When he got to the box, he pulled out the red object. It was a small red pole.

(You get a cyber cookie if you know what it is.)

He then started teething on the pole... This went on for a minute before a pair of strong hands picked him up.

"So this is where you were Naruto." Goku said as he held his son. He then noticed what he was teething on. "Hey my **Power Pole**." Goku said as he took it from his son. Only for said two year old to start crying.

"Goku why is Naruto crying!?" An angry Chichi said from the doorway with a sleeping Gohan in her arms. "Look what happens Chichi." Goku said as he gave Naruto back the **Power Pole**.

He stopped crying and began teething. Goku took it back, and Naruto began to cry again.

This went on for a minute before Chichi interrupted. "He likes it Goku." Chichi said as Naruto got it back. "B-But my **Power Pole**." Goku said, only to get hit in the side of the head by said pole.

He looked down and saw Naruto cutely glaring at him while holding the **Power Pole**.

"Fine, he can have it." Goku said as Naruto began giggling and Chichi kissed his cheek.

~Age 5, start of canon~

If it's one thing Chichi noticed in their children. Its their major differences.

Gohan is shy and cries a lot.

Naruto is bold and rarely cries.

Gohan stays home with Chichi.

Naruto goes out with Goku.

Gohan studies.

Naruto also studies, but he mainly wants to train with Goku.

Speaking of which, she went to get her sons because it was lunch time.

Chichi looked around the house, but couldn't find her sons.

"Naruto, Gohan! Ah Goku have you seen the boys?" Chichi asked her husband as she stepped outside. "Hey Chichi, is lunch ready?" Goku asked his wife as he set a large log down. "I asked if you seen our sons!?" Chichi yelled.

"OK I'll go look for them. Oh **Nimbus**!" Goku yelled as a yellow cloud flew in front of him. "Hurry back, and remember you're taking them to meet your friends!" Chichi yelled as her husband flew away.

~Z~

"D-Daddy where are you?!" A five year old Gohan shouted as he wandered around the woods.

(He's wearing the same outfit from the first episode. He also looks the same.)

"You just had to get us lost." Naruto said from behind his younger brother. Naruto is a noticeable inch taller than Gohan and his spiky black hair poked in every direction.

He's wearing a smaller version of his dad's gi with the **Power Pole** tied to his back. His brown tail is swinging side to side behind him.

"I-I'm sorry big brother." Gohan apologized with tears in his eyes. "It's ok Gohan." Naruto said as he patted his brother's back. He then pulled Gohan down in time to be missed by a tiger going over them. However it snapped Gohan's hat in its jaws.

"Gohan, get behind me." Naruto said as he took out the **Power Pole** and readied for an attack. "Big brother, it has my hat." Gohan said from behind his brother.

" **Power Pole: Extend!** " Naruto said as the staff grew and he swung down on the tigers head.

Only for the tiger to wuss out and run.

"Get back here!" Naruto said as he picked up his brother and ran after the tiger.

He chased after the tiger for five minutes before it dropped the hat. The brother duo then stopped at a river for a small break.

"You're a pretty bird." Gohan said to a bird on a log halfway into the river. He was laying on the log. "Careful Gohan." Naruto said as he cleaned some sweat with water.

The bird then flew away. "Oh don't go." Gohan said as he quickly stood up.

Only for the log to fall into the water with him on it. Both were then swept away by the current. "Gohan!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in after his brother. "Daddy big brother help me!" Gohan yelled as he tried to hold onto the log.

"I got you!" Naruto said as he grabbed his brother in one arm and the log in the other. He then noticed they were heading for the rapids. 'I can't hold on to both and use the **Power Pole** at the same time. Man today's not my day.' Naruto thought as he held on tighter to his brother and the log.

~Z~

Unknown to the twins, their father is flying overhead on **Nimbus**. "Where can they be?" Goku asked himself.

"Daddy help me!" Gohan cried from below.

Goku looked down to see both his sons in the rapids. He saw Naruto struggling to hold on to a log and keep him and his brother afloat.

"Naruto! Gohan!" Goku yelled as the **Nimbus** went to the river's level. "Dad!" Naruto shouted as he saw his father.

Naruto barely had time to toss Goku Gohan before he was swept under a cave.

Goku caught Gohan and went over the cave. "Naruto/Big brother!" Goku and Gohan yelled.

~Z~

In the cave, Naruto grabbed the **Power Pole** and readied himself.

As soon as he was on the other side, he pointed the red staff down. " **Power Pole: Extend!** " Naruto shouted as the staff extended and he was sent up.

He then grabbed a root sticking out of the mountain side. The magic staff unextended and Naruto put the staff back on his back.

"Naruto!" Goku said as the **Nimbus** flew in front of the five year old.

"Hi dad!" Naruto said as he jumped on the cloud. Only to almost fall off when his brother hugged him.

"Big brother, I was so worried!" Gohan yelled as he cried into his brother's chest. "I'm ok Gohan, and you forgot your hat." Naruto said as he placed the hat on his brother's head.

"Now let's get lunch." Naruto said as he held on to his dad.

Goku didn't need to be told twice, as he rode the **Nimbus** to the Son household.

 **Done! (Que awesome explosion) my first Naruto and Dbz crossover.**

 **For Naruto's pairing, leave a comment. I will have Gohan with Videl.**

 **Next chapter, Raditz and the others will be introduced.**

 **So tune in next time on Naruto, The son of Goku. Chapter 2- He's our uncle?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again audience, Demongod123 here with a new chapter to; Naruto, The Son of Goku.**

 **For Naruto's pairing, it is a tie between: Lime, and an OC saiyan. Pm or leave a comment on who he should be with.**

 **Now I got a question on if Naruto will use the Kamehameha Wave. Well he will and will along with the rasengan forms. For a bonus, he will use the Bijuudama.**

 **So without a further ado, let's get started.**

 **Naruto, The Son of Goku**

 **Chapter 2- He's out uncle?**

(Sorry but I really really REALLY don't want to write about Raditz. I hate him, but I have something to make up for it.)

After a long lunch, the males of the Son family flew to Master Roshi's house. "Hey Gohan, ten bucks says they'll be surprised to see us." Naruto whispered to his younger brother.

"No way, you always win." Gohan whispered back. It's true, Naruto always had the devil's luck. One time, He, Gohan and Chichi went into town for shopping. Naruto got lost and wound up in a casino. Nobody saw him enter, when he left the casino was bankrupt.

The funny thing was when Chichi found him, he was dragging a large wagon filled with bags of money. The funniest thing was it was just last year.

"Hey we're here. Master Roshi's place." Goku said as he road the **Nimbus** to a small island with a house on it.

~Z~

Meanwhile inside the house, the three people inside (Well four if you count Oolong), were having a conversation.

"He when do you think Goku will get here?" Krillin asked his mentor. "I don't know." Master Roshi said as he tried to look at Bulma's chest. The key word being tried as Bulma kicked him in the face.

"Hey do you feel that power level?" Krillin asked the people inside. "Hello in there." Goku said from outside. "Goku!" Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Oolong yelled as they rushed outside.

"Hey guys." Goku said to his friends. "Hey Goku, who are the kids? Are you babysitting or something?" Krillin asked his best friend, as he just noticed the two children at Goku's legs.

"Nope, these are my sons." Goku said as he picked up his sons. "WHAT!?" The others shouted in shock. "Go on introduce yourselves." Goku said as he set his sons down. "Yo I'm Son Naruto!" Naruto introduced himself.

"H-Hello I'm Son Gohan." Gohan introduced himself with a small bow. "I see you named him after your dear old grandpa." Roshi said to the earth's strongest fighter. "Hello I'm Bulma. What do you two wanna be when you grow up?" Bulma asked the twins.

"I'm gonna be a great martial artist/ scholar." Naruto and Gohan said. Bulma was expecting martial artist, but not scholar. "I expected martial artist, but not scholar." Bulma told her friends. "Yeah Chichi won't let me train Gohan, She let me train Naruto a little, but she wants them to study." Goku said as his sons wandered around the island.

"I just noticed, but is that a Dragonball?" Bulma asked Goku. "Yup it's the four star ball, grandpa's ball." Goku said as Gohan was playing rock paper scissors with a crab. "I-Is that a tail?" Bulma shockingly asked as she saw the tails on the brothers.

"Yup just like I used to have." Goku said as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey Goku does anything happen to them when they see the full moon?" Bulma asked with Roshi and Krillin agreeing. "Well we go to bed pretty early, so I don't know. Why?" Goku asked with a questioning look on his face.

"No reason." Bulma said with a sigh of relief. "Hey is that your **Power Pole**?" Krillin asked as he remembered Goku using it. "Yup when he was to he found it. So Chichi told me to give it to him." Goku said as he looked at his sons.

Not knowing Krillin and Roshi whispered 'whipped' to each other.

Feeling bored, Naruto picked up the large rock on the beach with ease. He then chucked it around ten meters into the ocean.

"If he becomes a martial artist, he could be stronger that you." Bulma said with a deadpan as she remembered how at twice his son's age, he was able to lift a care.

"Lunch!" Naruto said as he saw Oolong. He chased the pig around with the **Power Pole** in hand.

"He has your appetite." Bulma Krillin and Roshi said with a deadpan. Goku didn't pay attention as he stopped his son from eating Oolong…

"Krillin do you feel that power level?" Goku asked his best friend. "Uh, I don't feel anything." Krillin replied with a questioning look. "No I feel it to." Roshi said as that caused the fighters to turn serious.

"Bulma take Naruto and Gohan inside the house." Goku said as she took the children and went inside, with Oolong behind them. "Hey who is that?" Krillin asked as he saw a figure flying to them.

"We met at last, Kakarot." Raditz said as he landed on the beach. (No point in hiding his name if you all know who he is.)

"Kakarot?" Goku questioned. "It's been a long time. My name is Raditz, your big brother." Raditz said, shocking everybody.

 **And that's a wrap. Just kidding it would be a dick move to stop here. Actually I couldn't remember some of what Raditz said, I refuse to look it up. As a saiyan my pride won't allow it. (Just kidding, I'm just too lazy.)**

"Now that he said it, you guys look similar." Krillin said to his friend and mentor. "Now Kakarot, why haven't you completed your mission?" Raditz asked Goku. "What mission? Goku asked.

"Your mission to exterminate every pathetic human on this planet. Don't tell me you forgot." Raditz said, shocking the fighters and the ones inside.

"What are you talking about?" Goku yelled to his 'brother'. "We are saiyans. A race of fighters from a different planet. We get jobs from high paying clients to destroy life forms on planets to sell them. For planets with strong warriors, we send a team of our adult fighters. With a planet with weak life forms, we send a baby to handle the job." Raditz said to his brother.

"And why should I believe anything you say!?" Goku shouted.

"Actually, Goku it's time I tell you what Gohan told me. A long time ago, he was taking a walk when he came upon a spaceship. And there you were, a baby sleeping in a small pod next to the ship. Gohan tried to raise you, but you were to wild and had great strength for such a young age. Then one day, you fell down a cliff side and hit your head. Any normal child would've died, but you survived. Gohan was worried he lost you. After that, you were a normal loving boy." Roshi said, shocking Goku.

"Are you telling me I'm an alien?" Goku asked his mentor. "Daddy!" Gohan yelled as he ran out the door with Bulma and naruto after him.

"So that explains it, you would've had an easy job. Considering what big moon you have." Raditz said as Goku went in front of his sons. "Why? Was I supposed to destroy that to?" Goku asked as he readied himself for an attack.

"You fool! Don't you know the moon is the key to unlocking our full potential!?" Raditz yelled, scaring Gohan and causing Naruto to silently pull out his **Power Pole**.

"Your tail! What happened to your tail, Kakarot!?" Raditz yelled. "It was removed along time ago, permanently." Goku replied. "You fool! Along with the moon, our tail is needed to unlock our full potential!?" Raditz yelled, making Krillin Bulma Oolong and Roshi go wide eyed, as they remembered Goku's Oozaru transformation.

"Listen, since it's obvious you don't belong here. So go away." Krillin said as he walked to Raditz. "Krillin watch out!" Goku yelled as Krillin was hit by a tail and sent flying into the side of Roshi's house.

When the others looked at Krillin's attacker, they were shocked to see a tail. "Along with you and I, there are two other saiyans. We took a job, but it was to big for us to handle. Until I remembered you. Join us Kakarot." Raditz said making Goku grit his teeth.

"I would rather die than join you!" Goku yelled in anger. "Well if you won't join us, maybe my nephews will." Raditz said, and Goku wondering if he can protect

sons.

"You can try." Goku said as he took a stance. Raditz began walking to the group, and Goku readied himself. Raditz then rushed Goku and kneed him in the stomach.

Earth's strongest fighter was sent flying to the other side of the beach. "Daddy!" Gohan yelled as he ran to his father. However, Raditz intercepted him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. This caused Gohan to cry.

"Leave my brother alone!" Naruto yelled from above as he swung his magic staff down at his 'uncle'. Raditz caught the staff, but was unprepared when it extended and hit his eye.

Naruto then kicked the hand holding his brother, being surprised Raditz dropped the boy. Naruto grabbed him and ran to the group. Rushing back, Naruto gave him a kick to the crotch. Even for someone as strong as Raditz, went to his knees holding his jewels.

Every male on the island, even the downed Goku, covered their family jewels.

Naruto flipped back and cupped his hands to his right side. "Don't tell me." Roshi said as he remembered Goku doing the Kamehameha on his first try.

" **Kamehameha!** " Naruto yelled as he sent the ki beam, which Roshi noticed it was stronger than what Goku did on his first try, at Raditz. Seeing as this man threatened his friends, hurt his dad, and tried to kidnap his brother; naruto was pissed.

When the ki beam hit Raditz, a large smoke cloud surrounded the saiyan. "Well you sure do have spunk." Raditz said unharmed as the smoke cleared up. "When you're older, you will be a fine addition to the saiyans. But first you need some discipline." Raditz said as he rushed Naruto.

He picked up Naruto by his neck and clawed his face. Leaving a scar over his right eye. Raditz then began to punch and knee the young half saiyan in the face.

After a minute, the full blooded saiyan stopped. "There I think you learned your lesson. Alright Kakarot, if you want your sons alive, you will join us. To make sure, you will kill 100 humans and leave the bodies on this beach. I will be back tomorrow for a head count." Raditz said before he took Gohan and left. Not before Gohan took his brother's **Power Pole**.

 **Done! I forgot to mention, if you want the OC saiyan, please send me a name.**

 **If you were all surprised on what Naruto did, remember he trained and sees his father train. So he would've seen goku do the Kamehameha Wave.**

 **Next I will update Naruto, The Wind Devil before my new story.**

 **This has been Demongod123. Hasta la vista babies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again audience, where we left off, I gave you all a new story. Actually on my last one, it meant to say 2.0 but it didn't work. Also I will be trying to add two more stories to my fanfiction family.**

 **Anyways, chapter three of The Son of Goku is here! For his pairing, I still don't know, someone help me here.**

 **Also, to all the flamers bugging me since my first story. I would like to take this opportunity to say FUCK YOU!**

 **Summary- Son Naruto, older twin to Son Gohan. Eldest child to Son Goku and Chichi. When threats to mankind come knocking, will this half Saiyan pull through? Or will he be defeated protecting the world.**

 **Naruto, The Son of Goku**

 **Chapter 3- Family Matters**

"And you stay in there!" Raditz yelled as he threw his nephews in his space pod. On the way there, his oldest nephew clawed and bit him. Now his arm was covered in scratches and bite marks.

"Big brother, are you ok?" Gohan asked as his brothers face was covered in blood. "Yah, I'm fine Gohan." Naruto said as he wiped the blood with his blue shirt. Looking in the reflection on the glass window, he has a scar over his right eye.

The scar teached from an inch above his eye to two inches below his eye. The scar was still fresh and had small amounts of blood dripping out. His nose was bent slightly and had a small trail of blood coming out of his nostrils.

"It's just a flesh wound." Naruto said as he tore his shirt to make a homemade bandaid for his eye. "Here's your **Power Pole** big brother." Gohan said as he handed his brother his magic staff.

"Look! There's dad and a weird green man." Naruto said as he saw his dad and Piccolo fly by. "Do you think they can win?" Gohan asked as his older brother. "I know they can!" Naruto said as he looked around the pod.

"But we still got to get out of here!" Naruto yelled as he cupped his hands to his side.

" **Ka…** "

Gohan backed away as much as he could in the small pod.

" **Me…** "

Raditz's scanner picked up on the power rising.

" **Ha…** "

That provided Goku and Piccolo enough time to catch him off guard.

" **Me…** "

At the same time, Piccolo began to charge his attack.

" **Ha!** " Naruto yelled as he pushed his hands forward and a larger ki beam was sot at the pod. It broke through and exploded outside. In the meantime, Piccolo launched his own ki beam.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled as he dragged his brother out. " **Power Pole: Extend!** " Naruto yelled as the magic staff extended and he pole vaulted out of the crater with his brother.

As they landed, they saw their father getting his ass handed to him while Piccolo is charging another ki beam. "Dad Catch!" Naruto yelled as he tossed the **Power Pole** to him.

"Thanks Naruto!" Goku yelled as he caught his old weapon. It extended to the size of a regular staff and he used it against his brother. "Gohan listen to me, I want you to go hide while I try to help dad." Naruto said to his brother.

Gohan was gonna question him but a stare from his brother made him quiet. "Good." Naruto said as he ran to his fighting father and uncle. "Hey Ugly! Take this!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to his Raditz's face and began punching, clawing and bitch slapping him.

"Goku! Time to end this!" Piccolo yelled as Goku held him by his tail. "K-" Raditz began but was cut off by Naruto. "Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled as he covered his uncle's mouth with a strong grip.

"Here we go! **Special Beam Cannon!** " Piccolo as he sent then ki beam at the saiyans. Goku was about to let go of the tail to dodge but was held by Raditz.

"Oh no. If I go, you go with me!" Raditz yelled as he was held Goku in a bear hug. "Dad!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air as watched in horror as the ki beam tore through the brothers.

"D-Don't worry N-Naruto, you can always use… the dragon balls to bring me back." Goku said with a small chuckle as a large hole was in his chest. "I know, you told me the dragon balls can be used to grant any wish." Naruto said as he was on his knees next to his father.

"Haha! You fools don't know, but my scouter can be used to communicate with the others. As of now, three other saiyans are on their way here for the wishes! And two of them are even stronger than me!" Raditz yelled as he closed his eyes.

This shocked them, they had trouble with just him. Now one with equal strength of Raditz, and two others stronger than him.

"D-Don't worry Naruto, I know you all can beat them." Goku said as he turned t0 face his older son. He then closed his eyes for the last time.

Now with a new threat on the horizon, earth's greatest warrior has fallen

"D-Dad!" Naruto yelled as he began crying. After a minute, the tears stopped. "T-This isn't what dad would want." Naruto said as he picked up his **Power Pole**. he turned to where his brother was hiding and saw him crying a waterfall.

Walking to his crying brother, he was picked up by Piccolo. "Hold up kid. If there are more of these saiyans, you two are gonna train." Piccolo said as he picked up the young half saiyans and flew away.

 **Done! Sorry if this chapter was short, but I tried to make it as good as I can.**

 **If you couldn't tell, Naruto's pairing is a OC female saiyan. Someone sent me this name, but I forgot who. The name is Miya. Also, after watching Team Four Star, I will try to make it as funny as I can.**

 **I said it earlier and I will say it again. To all the flamers who tried to make me quit since my first story, I would like to say FUCK YOU! To all of those who go for Donald Trump, FUCK YOU!**

 **This has been Demongod123, and I'm signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again audience, I am here again with the fourth chapter of The Son of Goku. Also, here is a list of ki attacks Naruto will use later on in this story: Kamehameha, Rasengan, Odama Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Bijuudama, and one that most of you will like.**

 **Here's a hint, it's from Naruto's love, his anger, and all of his sorrow.**

 **Anyways, a grown up Miya looks like this. Search Google and put artikone, should be the first image you see. I do not own that picture.**

 **Summary- Son Naruto, older twin to Son Gohan. Eldest child to Son Goku and Chichi. When threats to mankind come knocking, will this half Saiyan pull through? Or will he be defeated protecting the world.**

 **Naruto, The Son of Goku**

 **Chapter 4- Survival Training**

"Hey, where are you taking us!" Naruto yelled as Piccolo carried the brothers as he flew to the unknown. Piccolo remained silent as he flew into the wilderness. They landed in a small clearing as he threw the brothers in front of him.

"B-Big brother, w-what's going on?" Gohan asked as he hid behind Naruto. "I don't know." Naruto said as he didn't have the heart to tell Gohan that their father is dead.

"Alright, Raditz said that three more saiyans are gonna be here in one year." Piccolo said as Naruto understood as Gohan was confused. "S-Saiyan?" Gohan asked as he didn't understand.

"Your father is dead, and you two need to train to fight the three other saiyans." Piccolo said as Gohan looked like he was about to cry. "D-Daddy's dead?" Gohan asked as his brother.

"It's true." Naruto said as Gohan was now balling his eyes out. "You two are both soft, you need to toughen up." Piccolo said as he hovered in the air. "I will leave you two in the wilderness for survival training." Piccolo said as Gohan was about to cry again.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you." Naruto said as Gohan calmed down slightly. "No you won't, you protect your brother too much." Piccolo said as he picked up Naruto.

"I will leave you in a separate area to be in." Piccolo said as he flew away, leaving the youngest brother to fend for himself.

~X~

Flying to a rather dense forest, he landed and dropped Naruto. "Hey!" Naruto said as he glared at the older martial artist. "I will be back in six months to get you, so try not to die." Piccolo said as he flew away.

"Jerk. At least I still have my **Power Pole**." Naruto said as he walked around. "I need to find shelter before dark." He said to himself as he walked through the forest.

After an hour or so of walking, Naruto came upon a small watering hole. "Oh boy, I'm thirsty!" Naruto said as he bent down to drink the water. Only to jump away as a jaguar pounced at him.

"Down boy!" Naruto said as he slammed his magic staff on the jaguars head. "Man I can't let my guard down." Naruto said as he landed on the ground. Knowing the watering hole would be dangerous, Naruto left before more predators can get him.

"I wonder where I should build my shelter." Naruto said as he jumped over a fallen log. "Wait a minute." Naruto said as he turned around. The rather large log has fallen over a ledge and is creating a small shelter.

"Perfect." Naruto said as he crawled in. It was rather roomy and is covered leaves, roots, and some moss. "I just need to clean it out." Naruto said as he began throwing roots outside.

When he was done the roots were gone and he placed leaves as a makeshift rug. "Ok this is good." Naruto said as he crawled out. "I'm hungry." Naruto said as he looked around.

Looking around, he spots a lizard climbing up a tree. "Oh goodie." Naruto said as he pounced in the lizard. The lizard climbed up the tree to dodge Naruto. Said five year old had his face slammed in the trunk.

"Ow." Naruto said as his face was a comical red. "Ah man, my food got away." Naruto said as he couldn't find the lizard in the tree. "Maybe I can find some fish in the watering hole." Naruto said as he walked back to it.

~X~

When he got there, the jaguar was just a skeleton. "Wow, poor guy." He said as he walked to the water. Taking a breath, he jumped in the water to find fish. Only to jump out and used his **Power Pole** to hold open a large crocodile's mouth open.

"Oh boy, you will feed me for a few days." Naruto said as the magic staff extend far enough to break the crocodile's jaws. "Well, back to camp." Naruto said as he dragged the crocodile.

~X~

A few hours later, part of the crocodile is cooking over a fire as Naruto leaned on his shelter. "I wonder if mom's freaking out already." Naruto said as he stood up and checked the crocodile.

"All done." Naruto said as he took it off the fire and bit into it. "Hot hot hot!" Naruto said as he blowed on his food. "It'll be dark in an hour or so." Naruto said as the sky was turning orange.

"I wonder what Gohan is doing." Naruto asked himself as he took another bite of his food.

~X~

"Achoo!" Gohan yelled as he covered his mouth a large T-rex turned it's head to face where he was hiding. 'Ah crap baskets.' Gohan thought as the T-rex let out a roar.

~X~

"Eh, I'm pretty sure he's alright." Naruto said as he finished his food. "Now to hide you so others won't eat you." Naruto said as he used some vines to pull the rest of the crocodile up and hang it from a tree.

"I should make sure that animals can't smell me." Naruto said as he rubbed dirt on himself. He wasn't sure if that will ward off an animal's sent, but he has to hope. "Uh oh, the fire's almost out." Naruto said as he placed more branches on the fire.

"Alright, I should go to bed." Naruto said as he crawled into his shelter. "Dad, I hope you are watching over me." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Unknown to him, Son Goku stopped running on snake way and looked behind him.

~X~

It has been at least a month or two since Naruto has been left by Piccolo to survive for six months. In that time he learned about surviving out there. Right now, he is stalking his prey, a deer.

He observed with his left eye as his right was covered by what was left of his gi shirt. The scar of his eye was gonna end up infected so he covered it with the shirt.

'If I can get this deer, I can eat for a couple of days.' Naruto thought as he kept himself hidden in the shadows of the trees. The deer looked up as if it heard a noise, but it was only a pine cone dropping.

'Now!' Naruto thought as he created a small ki beam and sent it to the deer. The ki beam was sent through the deer's skull as it fell over. "Alright I did it!" Naruto said as he ran to the deer.

"Now to take it back to camp." Naruto said as he dragged the carcass to his camp. He had to bat away a couple of predators from taking the deer as it was his food for some days.

"I just hope none of them go for my tail." Naruto said as the monkey tail was wrapped around his waist. He knows that he gets weak whenever something grabs his tail, so now he keeps it wrapped around his waist.

As he arrived at camp, he hung the deer by a tree as he began to stretch as being still for long periods of time, you tend to get cramps. His camp also changed with time as the turned over log turned to a small wooden hut.

"Man I hate cramps." Naruto said as he cracked his back. After an hour, a leg of the deer was cooking over the fire as Naruto went to get some more water. Walking along the forest, he began to wonder how long he has been there. A month or two?

He couldn't really tell as he roughly guessed as he counted the number of days until he lost track of the days.

He just knows that in some time, he will train to become a fighter. A fighter who cares for his family, friends, and home. Just like his father.

 **Done! I hope you all like this chapter of The Son of Goku. Also with my poll, I will just write all of the ones I have not deleted from my poll as I have them planned out and one written.**

 **A Naruto and To love ru crossover**

 **A Naruto and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure crossover**

 **A Naruto Mortal Kombat X crossover**

 **A Naruto and Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star) crossover**

 **A Naruto and Attack on Titan crossover**

 **This has been Demongod123, and I will see you all later.**


End file.
